Tell Me
by aicchan
Summary: Gimana ya reaksi Shikamaru kalo disuruh jadi pengawas selama 3 bersaudara dari Suna datang ke Konoha sebagai Instruktur sementara? ShikaTema. read en Review plis


Tell Me—

**Tell Me—**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

Hhh—Pagi datang lagi…. benar-benar merepotkan kalau harus bangun setiap pagi sebelum matahari muncul. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan membuka jendela kayu di kamarku lebar-lebar. Udara pagi yang dingin menerobos masuk dan di luar pun aku masih bisa melihat kabut tebal yang menutupi pandangan.

"SHIKAMARU!! LEKAS BERSIAP!! AYAHMU SEGERA BERANGKAT!!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan ibu yang melengking tinggi. Hari ini ayah akan pergi melaksanakan misi, sejak kemarin ibu sibuk sendiri menyiapkan kebutuhan ayah, "SHIKAMARUUU!!"

"AKU SEGERA DATANG!!" Sahutku cepat sebelum ibu datang dengan pengaduk nasi di tangannya. Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah ruang makan. Disana aku lihat ayah sedang menghabiskan sarapannya dan ibu menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ayah dan menguap lebar. Rasanya mengantuk sekali.

"Jangan menguap terus, cepat makan. Hari ini ayahmu akan menjalankan misi. tidak ada waktu latihan pagi." Kata ibu sambil membawakan lauk untukku.

"Iya iya—" Jawabku malas malasan.

"'Iya'nya sekali saja!" Bentaknya.

"_Dari pagi sudah galak. Merepotkan…._" Batinku. Lalu saat itu bel pintu berbunyi dan ibu membukakan pintu. Aku pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya pada ayah, "Hei Ayah."

"Apa?" Ayah mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa sih ayah dulu menikah dengan ibu? Dia 'kan galak."

Mendengar pertanyaanku, ayah menelan makannannya dan menyecap tehnya sedikiit, "Ya—Wanita seperti ibumu ada kalanya bisa tersenyum lembut juga, kok. Mungkin karena itu ayah tertarik padanya…"

"heh—Hanya itu?" Aku merasa tidak puas.

Lalu ibu muncul lagi di ruang makan, aku kira dia akan memanggil ayah, tapi rupanya dia memanggilku, "Shikamaru—Ada utusan dari Godaime. Kau diminta untuk ke kantornya segera."

Aku tidak menyangka akan dipanggil menghadap Godaime. Tapi bagaimana lagi—tugas memang selalu merepotkan begini….

—Benar-benar merepotkan …. Uchiha Sasuke. Ku pikir dia orang hebat yang bisa berfikir dengan akal sehatnya. Tapi ternyata— Aku menghela nafas berat begitu Godaime menyerahkan misi ini padaku dan memintaku untuk mengejar kepergian Sasuke yang meninggalkan desa sejak semalam. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan orang-orang yang aku anggap mampu, aku segera membentuk pasukan khusus untuk misi yang khusus ini. Baru kali ini aku dengar seorang Chuunin memimpin 2 orang Genin dalam misi yang setara dengan misi B. tapi bagaimanapun—aku tidak bisa membiarkan rekan ninja sedesa-ku begitu saja. Bersama dengan chouji, Kiba, Neji dan tentu saja Naruto, kami berlima pun bergegas pergi untuk membawa Sasuke pulang kembali ke Konoha no Sato.



Satu per satu anggota tim yang aku pimpin berpencar sendiri-sendiri dan menghadapi musuh yang setaraf Jonin. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka bukan orang lemah, mereka kuat—karena itu…. mereka pasti akan bertahan.

Tapi—Bukan saatnya mencemaskan mereka. Posisiku sendiri sedang dalam bahaya. Aku sudah bertindak berlawanan dengan sifatku. Aku bersandat pada batang pohon tempat aku bersembunyi dari lawanku, seorang Kunoichi dari Oto Gakure no Sato. Anak buah Orochimaru yang berperangai buruuk, Tayuya. Sedang begini juga aku masih berfikir. Kenapa setiap kali ada kejadian, aku selalu berhadapan dengan seorang Kunoichi? Yang pertama salah seorang ninja wanita dari Oto, Kin Tsuchi; yang kedua Temari dari Suna, dan sekarang…. Dia. Benar-benar merepotkan sekali.

"KENAPA KAU BERSEMBUNYI TERUS?? KELUAR DAN HADAPI AKU, PENGECUT."

Aku mengintip dari sela pepohonan dan menemukan Tayuya sedang mengawasi sekitarnya dengan siaga. "Sial—Bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki tidak pantas melawan perempuan." Aku bergumam kesal. Tapi kalau aku tidak melawannya, maka aku akan mati konyol disini.

Dan akhirnya—walau enggan, aku pun kembali menghadapinya. Sebisa mungkin aku menahannya dengan jurus dasar klan Nara yang memang efektif untuk menghambat pergerakan lawan. Tapi rupa-rupanya Chakra milkku tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. aku pun sudah tidak punya langkah yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk meloloskan diri.

Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu milikku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. saat itu aku sudah benar-benar menyerah dan pasrah saja pada apa yang akan terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang, bukan dari alam, tapi angin yang berasal dari sebuah Jutsu, dan aku kenal pemilik Jutsu itu. angin itu membuat Tayuya kewalahan dan harus berpegang kencang pada sebatang pohon.

"Kenapa kau berlutut seperti orang lemah begitu—Tuan Cengeng?" Aku melihat punggung sesosok Kunoichi yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku, "Sepertinya kali ini akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan, ya?" Kunoichi itu berbalik dan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Kenapa bisa—Dia… Temari dari Suna, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Otakku tidak bisa memikirkan alasannya. Yang aku tahu—saat ini dia ada di pihakku. Temari menyerang Tayuya bersamaan dengan tiupan seruling maut itu. ternyata angin dari kipasnya mampu membalikkan serangan Tayuya. Temari memiliki teknik yang bagus—tidak sepertiku.

"Sebelum ini kau datang sebagai mata-mata Suna. Kenapa sekarang mudah sekali kau merubah niatmu?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Dulu misilah yang membawaku ke Konoha—tidak berbeda dari sekarang." Temari melipat kembali kipas besinya, "Bukan saatnya mengobrol. Ceritakan padaku situasi di sini!!"

Aku pun menceritakan semua yang aku tahu tentang Tayuya. Namun saat aku akan memberinya nasehat tentang tindakan yang seharusnya diambil, dia malah menyelaku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menasehati aku?! Aku hanya minta informasi tentang lawanku. Itu saja." Katanya.

"_Cih—Benar-benar merepotkan, cewek satu ini…._"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau berencana untuk menyerah lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Ck—Aku tidak berencana ke sana. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melawan wanita, apalagi diselamatkan seorang wanita sementara aku hanya diam."

"Masih saja bicara omong kosong itu. kalau begitu, diam dan perhatikan aku baik-baik. Kekuatanku yang sekarang bukan untuk diremehkan." Temari membuka lagi kipas besarnya. Dia menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri dan menorehkannya pada kipas besi itu.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Mungkinkah?

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu—Kirikiri Mai!!"

Mustahil—Dia sudah menguasai Kuchiyose no Jutsu…. Kunoichi macam apa dia? Efek dari serangan itu adalah hutan perbatasan Konoha yang sudah berubah bentuk seperti terbabat habis oleh pisau yang luar biasa besar dan tajam. Temari menghantamkan kipasnya ke batang pohon dengan lagak angkuhnya yang aku kenal.

"Sudah beres. Dengan begini—Kau tidak boleh meremehkan wanita."

"Heh—Untuk kasusmu, akan aku ingat itu." Kataku. Fiuh—Terselamatkan oleh orang yang tidak terduga. "Hei, Terima kasih—Kau sudah datang…." Kataku.

Aku tertegun begitu melihat Temari menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lebar, senyum tulus pertama miliknya yang aku lihat, "…. Tidak masalah." Katanya dengan senang.

Membingungkan….



"Maaf—Kami gagal." Aku menundukkan kepalaku di hadapan Tsunade-Sama begitu kami kembali ke desa. Misi khusus ini gagal, dan semua terluka parah. Bagiku—keajaiban kalau kami mampu kembali ke desa ini hidup-hidup. Untung bantuan dari Suna datang, kalau tidak—aku tidak tahu nasib kami…. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi mereka nanti.

"Ya sudahlah—Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Kata Tsunade-Sama, "Sekarang beristirahatlah. Aku akan urus sisanya."

"Baik." Aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Di depan ruangan Hokage, aku melihat ayah dengan wajahnya yang tenang, namun aku tahu arti dari ketenangannya itu.

Aku dan ayah berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung akademi yang lenggang, setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya ayah bicara juga, "—Ayah kecewa padamu, Shikamaru."

Aku terdiam saat itu.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh. Dan seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pengecut. Ingatlah Shikamaru—masih banyak misi yang mengharuskan kau bekerja dalam tim, dan apabila kau hanya percaya pada kemampuan individumu saja, sama artinya kau sudah menjerumuskan teman satu timmu dalam kematian."

Aku menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena semua yang ayah katakan itu benar.

"Kau harus lebih mempercayai rekan satu timmu. Aku tahu kau handal dalam membuat strategi, tapi—rasa percayalah yang menjadi jalan menuju kesuksesan dari sebuah strategi. Kau—Sama sekali tidak meminta pendapat mereka 'kan? Kau pikir kau sudah benar. Itulah masalahmu Shikamaru. Kau harus belajar menghargai rekan satu timmu." Ayah berhenti dan ia memandangku, kemudian ia menepuk bahuku, "Ayah menunggu perkembanganmu, Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah putra kebanggaanku." Katanya.

Saat itu, salah satu anggota tim medis datang menghampiriku, memberitahukan kalau semua yang ikut bersamaku, walau terluka fatal, berhasil diselamatkan. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan airmata yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku lega—mereka baik-baik saja.

"Ayah—Maaf…. Aku berjanji—Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi kelak. Aku berjanji." Aku memandang wajah ayah. Beliau tersenyum padaku, dan rasanya—aku sudah termaafkan.

Setelah itu ayah pergi entah kemana, dan aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk rekanku di RS. Aku harus meminta maaf pada mereka semua. Aku menghapus airmata yang tidak juga berhenti mengalir dan segera pergi ke RS utama Konoha. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Neji dirawat dalam satu ruangan. Sedangkan Lee, yang menyusul kami, ada di ruangan khusus penanganan oleh Hokage. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku menarik nafas panjang untuk memantapkan hati dan akhirnya ku buka pintu itu.

Di dalam, aku lihat mereka berempat sedang duduk dan mengobrol dari masing-masing tempat tidur mereka. Tampaknya semua memang terluka parah. Begitu melihatku, serempak mereka berhenti ngobrol dan memandangku. Aku lebih suka mereka berteriak dengan marah padaku dari pada suasana jadi hening begini.

Aku menelan ludah paksa dan akhirnya aku pun membungkukkan badanku pada mereka, "—Maaf…. Karena kebodohanku kalian sampai jadi begini…. Maaf."

Suasanan hening masih terasa di beberapa detik berikutnya, namun bagiku itu lebih lama dari waktu hidup yang sudah aku jalani. Dan yang pertama bicara adalah Naruto, dan dia—malah tertawa keras sekali.

"Gya ha ha ha ha ha—Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, Shikamaru? Ini bukan salahmu sama sekali." Katanya.

Aku pun berdiri tegak dan memandang mereka yang rupanya tengah tersenyum padaku, "Kalian—"

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan." Kata Kiba yang memeluk Akamaru, yang juga terluka, "Kau sudah berusaha semampunya untuk membuat rencana. Dan menurutku itu hebat."

"Kiba benar, seandainya kita bergerak tanpa formasi, kejadiannya akan lebih buruk dari ini." Sahut Neji.

Lalu aku memandang Chouji, dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sungguh—bagiku ini adalah hal yang sangat penting, dan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak menyalahkan aku, semakin membakar niatku agar kelak aku bisa berbuat lebih baik lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, Shikamaru." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Asuma Sensei di belakangku, "Aku sudah dengar semua dari Hokage, memang misi ini gagal, tapi setidaknya kau berhasil membawa rekan timmu pulang dengan selamat." Katanya, "Untung saja 3 bocah Suna itu bersedia membantu, aku sendiri terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka di Konoha ini lagi."

"Aah—Aku pun tidak menyangka akan mendapat bantuan dari mereka." Kata Kiba, "Malah aku pikir kesempatanku untuk hidup sudah berakhir begitu bau mereka memasuki wilayah penciumanku."

Walau teman-teman nampak bingung, aku melihat Naruto malah nyengir dengan lebar, apalagi yang dipikirkan anak itu?

"Heheheh—kebetulan sekali mereka datang." Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar jaketnya, "Aku akan pergi menemui mereka. Sampai nanti, ya!!" Walau pintu kamar terbuka lebar, rupanya Naruto lebih memilih jalan pintas, yaitu—melompat melalui jendela. Benar-benar deh, padahal dia 'kan belum sembuh benar dari cideranya.

"Anak itu—Apa urat sakitnya sudah putus ya?!" Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin.

Setelah sejenak menghabiskan waktu mengobrol, aku kemudian pamit duluan. Sebagai Chuunin, tugas yang ada sangat merepotkan. Lalu aku pun keluar dari RS dan menuju tempat pelatihan Chuunin, tempat kerjaku.udara hari ini sangat sejuk dengan angin yang bersahabat. Aku melihat beberapa siswa akademi sedang belajar praktek di luar kelas. Dulu—aku selalu bolos kalau latihan praktek. Tapi—melihat mereka yang tertawa-tawa, aku jadi berfikir, apa menyenangkannya melakukan hal yang membuat kita capek…

Aku berbelok ke gang yang sepi menuju ke gedung pelatihan, di depan bangunan itu, aku terkejut melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Temari dari Suna, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Aku menghampirinya dan dia menyadari kedatanganku.

"A—Tepat sekali. Untung kau datang." Katanya.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menyerahkan sebuah map tertutup padaku, "Aku diminta untuk menyerahkan laporan tentang misi ini pada penanggung jawab, yaitu kau."

Aku menerima amplop bersegel Suna itu, "Hee—merepotkan."

Temari memandangku, "Heran—Kenapa bisa orang sepertimu menjadi Chuunin. Aku rasa ada kesalahan disini."

"Tidak usah menyindir. Bukan kemauanku untuk menjadi Chuunin." Kataku.

Dia tertawa, "Aku tahu—Tapi kurasa… lama-lama kau akan terbiasa juga."

Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk, "Ya—Butuh waktu, ku rasa."

"Dan itu tidak lama." Sambungnya, "Ya sudah—Aku kembali dulu. Kami akan segera pulang ke Suna."

"Ehh—Kalian tidak menginap di Konoha?"

Temari menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang. Suna membutuhkan kami. Kau tahu—kondisi kami benar-benar parah." Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lesu, tapi dia dengan cepatnya pulih seperti sedia kala, "Sudahlah—bukan masalah besar." Katanya cepat, "Sampai jumpa." Dan dia pun berlalu dari hadapanku.

Jadi—intinya Konoha dan Suna sudah menjadi aliansi lagi, ya? Baguslah—setidaknya satu hal yang merepotkan sudah hilang. Lalu aku pun masuk dalam gedung itu dan memulai bekerja daripada nanti menumpuk...



Selang sebulan sejak misi itu, keadaan Konoha berangsur membaik, misi-misi yang masuk ke desa pun dapat segera diselesaikan sehingga tidak sampai harus menolak misi yang diajukan. Hari sangat cerah diluar sana, tapi aku terkurung di kantor pelatihan Chuunin ini, berar-benar membosankan.

Aku memandang arakan awan yang beriringan di atas sana, "_Hhh—Seandainya aku bukan Chuunin…._" Batinku merana.

"Melamun lagi, Shikamaru?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chouji di depan pintu. Dia –seperti biasa—membawa cemilan di tangannya dan sibuk menghabiskan snack itu.

"Kau rupanya—Ada perlu apa?"

Chouji nyengir, "Tidak ada—hanya saja, aku lihat kau sedang bosan setengah mati." Katanya sambil menawariku snack yang dia bawa.

Aku mengambil snack itu, "Ya—Aku benar-benar seperti tahanan, tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Chouji tertawa mendengar keluhanku.

"Jangan tertawa—kau sendiri, bagaimana tim kita?"

"Ya—Asuma Sensei belum berencana untuk mencari penggantimu. Aku dan Ino sering berlatih bersama. Tapi rasanya membosankan kalau tidak ada kamu, Shikamaru. Sekali-sekali ikutlah berlatih dengan kami." Pintanya, "Setidaknya kau tidak akan mati kebosanan."

"Hmm—Mungkin usulmu itu benar juga. Baiklah—kapan-kapan aku akan bergabung dengan kalian."

Chouji tersenyum puas saat itu.

Lalu tak lama, datanglah seorang Chuunin yang menjadi bawahan Tsunade-sama di kantor pusat. Dia membawa surat perintah yang ditujukan untukku. Aku pun membacanya setelah orang yang mengantarkannya pergi.

"—Ada tugas?" Tanya Chouji setelah aku selesai membaca surat perintah itu.

"Sesuatu yang merepotkan." Aku berdiri dan meletakkan surat itu begitu saja di meja, "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang, sore nanti ku tunggu di kedai."

"Ya."

Lalu aku pun meniggalkan Chouji dan menuju ke gerbang utama desa. Di sana aku menemukan 3 orang yang disebutkan dalam surat dari Tsunade-Sama tadi. 3 Genin dari Suna, Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara. selama 2 minggu, mereka akan menjadi instruktor di akademi Konoha ini. Heh—tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya kalau instruktor tamu yang dimaksud Hokage beberapa hari lalu adalah mereka.. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hai—" Sapaku.

"Oh—Rupanya kau." Kata Temari dengan lagaknya yang biasa. "Apa kau yang akan bekerja dengan kami selama kami disini?"

"Ya—itu keputusan Hokage. Kalian suka atau tidak—Aku pun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak perintahnya." Setelah itu aku mengantar mereka langsung ke kantor Hokage di gedung utama. Setelah mendapat sedikit penjelasan tentang tugas yang akan kami jalankan, aku pun diminta untuk mengantar mereka ke penginapan.



Keesokan harinya—aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka di gedung akademi. Usai memperkenalkan 'guru baru' pada siswa akademi, aku pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk memulai pelajaran sementara aku mengawasi dari kejauhan, karena hari ini adalah jadwal luar kelas. Untung saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka mempraktekkan Jutsu mereka dalam ruangan.

Bergantian, 3 bersaudara itu memperagakan Jutsu milik mereka. Pertama Kankurou, tidak aku sangka dia akan memperlihatkan Karasu dan juga memperagakan Kugutsu no Jutsu andalannya. Anak-anak tampak terkagum-kagum dan berusaha meniru. Tapi bahkan mereka tidak mampu menggerakkan sehelai daun pun walau muka mereka sudah berubah berwarna menjadi merah, hijau dan ungu.

Kedua adalah Temari. Dia mengajarkan dasar In untuk membuat Bunshin. Walau pertama anak-anak mengeluh karena itu Jutsu dasar, rupanya Temari bisa membuat mereka mengerti bahwa ketepatan sebuah In akan mempengaruhi kesempurnaan Jutsu yang dihasilkan. Aku tidak menyangka—ternyata dia itu menyukai anak kecil. Tidak jarang aku melihat dia tertawa bersama beberapa anak yang sukses dan yang gagal membuat Bunshin mereka.

Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah kesediaan Gaara untuk mengajar. Padahal aku kira dia akan diam saja dan melihat. Aku tertarik menyaksikan pelajaran darinya. Tapi aku lihat anak-anak menaruh pandangan penuh ingin tahu pada guci pasir yang Gaara sandang di punggungnya. Tak seperti dugaanku, Gaara dengan senang hati –setidaknya itu yang aku lihat—menunjukkan kegunaan dari isi guci itu dan membuat anak-anak bertepuk tangan dengan senangnya.

Hhh—Seandainya anak-anak itu tahu apa yang terjadi di ujian Chuunin. Mungkin sekarang mereka akan saling merapat dan menggigil ketakutan. Tapi—ku rasa begini juga lebih baik, dan aku kira—mereka mendapatkan pelajaran yang lain dari yang biasa mereka terima.

Aku terus bersama mereka sepanjang waktu belajar. Selama itu, aku melihat sisi lain dari 3 bersaudara yang aku tidak tahu. Kalau begini—rasa-rasanya sosok mereka yang aku lihat di ujian Chuunin itu hanyalah ilusi. Saat ini aku melihat mereka yang tidak berbeda dengan remaja sebaya. Tampak begitu hangat. Tak terasa aku pun tersenyum melihat mereka yang tampak senang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak.

Suasana tenang itu pun berakhir saat aku mendengar teriakan yang sudah sangat akrab di telingaku. Suara Naruto yang melengking tinggi, "AAAA—GAARA!!" Dia melesat lewat di sampingku dan menyeruak menghampiri Gaara yang kelihatannya sedikit shock karena mendengar teriakan Naruto; "Kalian datang—kalian datang ke Konoha lagi!! Senangnya!!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan. "Kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau kalian datang? Kenapa?"

Aku pun berdiri dan menghampirinya, "Kau ini—datang-datang membuat kegaduhan." Aku memandangya.

"Eeeh—kau juga ada, Shikamaru? Aku tidak melihatmu." Kata Naruto tanpa bersalah sama sekali.

Ingin rasanya aku hajar dia, tapi itu terlalu merepotkan, "Aku disini sebagai pengawas. Mereka akan ada di Konoha selama 2 minggu sebagai tenaga pengajar."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!! PENGAJAR?? MAKSUDMU MEREKA JADI GURU?" Naruto berteriak dramatis. "2 MINGGU DI KONOHA? SENANGNYA—"

"Mereka datang bukan untuk main-main." Kataku.

"Wah wah—anak ini tetap saja berisik, ya?" Kata Temari setelah menyuruh anak-anak yang lain untuk beristirahat, "Sejak dulu aku heran—staminamu itu dapatnya dari mana sih? Sesiang ini masih saja semangat."

Naruto hanya ngengir senang dan menganggap sindiran Temari sebagai pujian.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi? Wajahmu kucel begitu?!" Tanya Kankurou.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tiii—dak!! Aku habis berlaih sendiri. Tm 7 sedang tidak aktif, Kakashi Sensei belum sembuh benar, dan kelihatannya Sakura-Chan juga punya urusan sendiri. Jadi aku menghabiskan waktu berlatih sendiri."

Hmm—Rupanya benar. Kakashi Sensei mendapat tugas keluar Hi no Kuni. Tapi kenapa dia tidak di beritahu? Apa maksud Tsunade-sama?

"Anu—Anu…. Kalian akan lama disini 'kan? boleh tidak, sesekali aku minta Gaara menemaniku berlatih. Bosan kalau cuma sendirian. Boleh kan?" Walau dia bilang begitu—rasanya dia tidak akan menerima jawaban selain 'iya'.

Serempak kami memandang Gaara, dia—seperti biasa—tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun atas 'paksaan' Naruto. Dia hanya diam sebentar sambil memandang Genin di sebelahku itu dan tak lama, dia pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"SUNGGUH?? KAU JANJI, YA!!" Naruto melompat kegirangan, "BAIKLAH—AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU SORE NANTI. SAMPAI JUMPA." Dengan senyum secerah matahari, Naruto pun berlalu seperti angin topan yang tak terlacak jejaknya. Anak yang benar-benar berisik, dia itu….

Dan kemudian setelah gangguan tak terduga itu, mereka bertigapun meneruskan kembali pelajaran mereka hingga waktu habis. Usai membubarkan kelas, aku pun mengizinkan mereka untuk beristirahat. Kankurou dan Gaara segera menghilang dari pandangan. Aku tidak tahu kemana Kankurou pergi, tapi aku tahu pasti kalau Gaara pergi mencari Naruto, karena itu aku memberitahukan letak rumah Naruto padanya sebelum dia pergi. Lalu Temari—entah kenapa, aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku dan dia saat ini berada di kedai dango.

"Tak ku sangka, siswa Konoha sangat bersemangat." Kata Temari senang.

"Bagiku mereka hanya bocah sok tahu yang sangat merepotkan. Aku salut kalian tahan menghadapi mereka."

"Mereka sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok. Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

Aku memandang heran pada Temari, ternyata dia benar-benar suka dengan anak-anak. Tidak habis pikir aku dibuatnya.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ah—Tidak, aku hanya berfikir…."

"Tentang—?"

"—Bukan masalah yang penting." Kataku. Aku tidak ingin mengutarakan pikiranku yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa kipas besi itu melayang ke mukaku. Aku memakan danggo terakhirku dan segera menghabiskan tehku, "Aku harus kembali ke gedung pelatihan." Aku berdiri.

"Ya." dia ikut berdiri, "Apa besok kau akan mengawasi kelas kami lagi?"

"Selama 2 minggu penuh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siswa akademi menguasai apa yang seharusnya belum mereka pelajari."

Temari tersenyum padaku, "Kau bisa lihat itu nanti." Katanya.



Tak terasa 5 hari sudah para shinobi Suna itu ada di Konoha. Semakin lama—rasanya mereka semakin akrab dengan seluruh akademi. Bahkan anak-anak pun tampaknya lupa kalau mereka adalah guru, dan lebih sering menganggap 3 orang itu adalah 'kakak kelas' mereka. Dan dalam beberapa hari ini pun, setiap sore, aku melihat Gaara sering 'diseret' oleh Naruto. Ternyata Gaara yang seperti itu pun 'kalah' melawan Naruto.

"Hoi, Shikamaru!!"

Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara Ino saat aku lewat di depan rumahnya. Aku melihat Ino melepas celemek yang biasa dia pakai saat membantu menjaga toko bunga yang dikelola keluarganya. Lalu dia menghampiriku. "Oh—Kau, ada apa?"

Ino cemberut mendengar jawabku, "Kenapa lagakmu sok begitu, sih?" Dia berkacak pinggang, "Apa seperti itu cara menyapa teman lama. Sejak kau jadi Chuunin, kau berubah."

"Berubah? Aku tetap pemalas seperti dulu."

"Itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan." Kata Ino sewot.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu sekarang. Ada apa?"

"Asuma, dia meminta kita bertiga ngumpul bareng di kedai biasanya, katanya sudah lama kita tidak makan bareng."

"Hm—kapan?"

"Besok malam. Kau bisa tidak?"

"Besok malam, ya—Aku usahakan."

Ino tampaknya puas dengan itu, dia tersenyum, "Bagus, aku kan beritahu Asuma dan Chouji. O iya, aku beritahu ya—saat ini Chouji sedang latihan intensif dengan Asuma. Jangan katakan kau tahu dari aku, katanya dia ingin memberimu kejutan."

"_Hee—Kalau memang untuk kejutan, seharusnya dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku. dasar Ino, mulut ember._"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya? Aku harus jaga toko." Ino melambai dan meninggalkanku masuk lagi ke tokonya.

Aku pun kembali ke tujuanku semula, rumah. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, hari ini pun nyaris berakhir. Saat aku akan berbelok menuju ke rumah, aku tidak sengaja melihat Temari ada di sekitar penangkaran rusa milik ayah. Tampaknya dia kebingungan. Mungkin tersesat, wilayah ini 'kan jauh dari keramaian. Tak pikir panjang, aku menghampirinya walau aku tahu akhirnya pasti akan merepotkan….

"Kau tersesat?!" Sapaku.

Dia menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, "Kau—Kenapa disini?"

"…. Ini wilayah klanku. Wajar kalau aku ada disini."

"Oh—begitu?" Temari akhirnya mengerti begitu melihat rusa-rusa yang berlarian mendekat padaku, mereka memang sudah jinak denganku sejah kecil, "Rusa-rusa ini peliharaanmu?"

"Ayahku." Aku mengusap kepala seekor rusa jantan yang terbesar di kelompok ini, "Kau—sedang apa di daerah ini?"

"Seperti katamu tadi—Aku tersesat. Konoha jauh lebih besar dari dugaanku." Temari tampak geli saat seekor betina membauinya.

"Ternyata kau bisa tersesat juga." Aku menyuruh rusa betina itu menyingkir dari Temari, "Aku antar kau ke penginapanmu."

"Tidak perlu. Tunjukkan saja jalan kembali ke kota."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Dari sini kau tinggal berjalan lurus sampai…." Aku menjelaskan rincian jalan pada Temari, "Dalam 15 menit kau pasti sampai ke penginapan."

"Aku mengerti. Thanks ya—Aku tertolong." Dia tersenyum tipis padaku, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok."

Aku terus mengawasinya hingga dia menghilang di sudut jalan. Setelah itu aku menyuruh rusa-rusa tadi untuk kembali ke hutan. Aku pun berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

"Aku pulang." Seruku sambil melepa alas kakiku.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Suara ibu terdengar dari arah dapur, "Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku makan." Jawabku sambil duduk di kursiku di meja makan setelah sebelumnya melepas jaket Chuunin-ku, "Ayah kemana?"

"Sedang ada misi. 3 hari lagi baru kembali." Ibu keluar dari dapur dan membawa seporsi makan malam untukku, "Dia pesan agar kau mengurus rusa-rusa selama dia pergi."

"Baiklah." Kataku, "Tapi besok malam aku tidak ada di rumah. Asuma memintaku datang untuk makan di kedai." Aku mengambil mangkuk nasiku dan mulai makan, "Diizinkan tidak?" Tanyaku setelah suapan yang pertama.

Saat itu ibu memandangku cukup lama, ku pikir dia akan melarang, tapi ternyata, dia malah tersenyum padaku, "Kau sudah dewasa, ibu yakin kau bisa mengatur dirimu sendiri. Pergilah, asal kau selesai mengurus titipan ayahmu itu." Lalu ibu kembali ke dapur.

Aku sampai nyaris tidak percaya kalau ibu baru saja tersenyum. Padahal biasanya selalu mengomel sebelum mengizinkanku keluar malam. Ternyata benar kata ayah—perempuan itu terkadang menunjukkan sisi lembut mereka.



"Akhirnya kita bisa kumpul-kumpul lagi." Kata Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya. Sambil menunggu daging yang dibakar di pinggan panas, Asuma mengajakku mengobrol dan menanyakan kegiatanku selama menjadi Chuunin. Walau aku merasa itu agak merepotkan, aku tetap menceritakannya pada Asuma.

Ceritaku berhenti saat Chouji dan Ino berebut potongan daging terbesar yang mulai mengeluarkan aroma yang menggugah selera. Asuma sibuk menenangkan 2 orang yang benar-benar seperti anjing dan kucing, atau lebih parah dari itu. lalu aku mendengar suara nyaring yang tak asing dari luar kedai.

"Cepatlah sedikit!! Kalau tidak, kedai Ichiraku akan penuh." Ya—itu suara Naruto. melihat sosoknya dari leher ke bawah, karena kepalanya tertutup kain yang tergantung di pintu masuk kedai tempatku berada saat ini. Tak lama aku melihat seseorang menghampirinya; Gaara— "Ayo lekas!!"

"Kau tidak bisa pelan sedikit, ya?!" Tanya Gaara dengan nada suaranya yang tetap datar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayo—cepat!!C-E-P-A-T!!"

Aku melihat Naruto menyeret Gaara pergi segera. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa 2 anak itu jadi begitu akrab. Setelah itu aku melihat 2 orang lain berdiri di depan kedai. Dari pakaiannya aku tahu siapa mereka, kakak-kakak Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou.

"Gaara—Kami menunggumu di kedai ini." Suara Temari terdengar lantang seperti biasa. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam kedai. Seperti yang ku duga, Temari terkejut melihatku duduk di dalah satu meja di kedai ini, "Lho—Kau ada disini juga."

"Ini tempat umum, 'kan?!"

"Heh—" Temari memandang sisa 3 orang yang duduk bersamaku –yang masih sibuk dengan daging di pinggan– Sedangkan Kankurou langsung menuju ke meja yang kosong di bagian belakang kedai. "Mereka teman-temanmu?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya—Bukan waktu tepat untuk mengobrol dengan mereka sekarang."

"Aku lihat itu." Katanya tenang, "Aku pergi dulu, perutku sudah terlalu lapar untuk meladenimu. Sampai nanti." Dia pun menghampiri Kankurou yang sudah memesan makanan.

Dasar gadis aneh—dia pikir aku ini kuman penghilang nafsu makan atau bagaimana. Aku pun tidak memperdulikannya lagi dan mulai makan. Walau 3 orang di dekatku sudah belepotan saus dan bumbu….

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Makanan dimeja sudah habis semua. Bersih tak bersisa. Aku melihat wajah-wajah kekenyangan pada Asuma, Ino dan terutama Chouji. Aku meneguk tehku yang tinggal sedikit, lalu aku mengajak Chouji untuk ngobrol.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hmm—Biasa saja. Aku latihan terus dengan Asuma. Aku sudah menguasai Jutsu baru. Kau pasti akan terkejut kalau tahu hasilnya nanti."

"Aku dengar—kau sedang berlatih sesuatu yang rahasia dengan Asuma. Apa benar?"

Chouji tampak kaget, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"—Tidak penting. Pokoknya aku tahu."

Sekilas aku lihat Chouji melirik ke arah Ino yang asyik mengobrol entah apa dengan Asuma, lalu dia kembali memandangku, "—Aku hanya tidak ingin kalah darimu, Shikamaru."

"Ck—Lagi-lagi itu. sudah ku bilang, aku itu tidak jauh lebih hebat darimu. Aku tahu kau juga tidak lemah. Kalau kau serius, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanmu."

Chouji tersenyum tertahan. Aku bukan bermaksud memuji, tapi memang itu yang sebenarnya. Chouji kuat, namun dia hanya sedikit tidak PD saja.

"Aku menunggu hasilnya. Kalau sudah, aku akan menemanimu berlatih." Kataku.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya—Aku janji."

Chouji tampak senang, "Kalau begitu, aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi." dia pun mulai membuka camilan dan memakannya dengan lahap. Dasar tukang makan….

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Asuma menyalakan batang rokoknya yang entah sudah keberapa. Dan kemudian dia berdiri, "Ino dan Chouji—besok aku ingin mengajak kalian 'jalan-jalan' sebentar, berkumpullah di gerbang barat jam 5 pagi."

"Baiklah." Jawab Ino dan Chouji yang tampaknya sudah ngantuk berat.

Setelah itu masing-masing mereka pun keluar dari kedai itu. aku melihat kalau Temari dan Kankurou masih ada di kedai. Aku pun menghampiri mereka sebelum meninggalkan kedai.

"Belum selesai?" Tanyaku.

"Masih menunggu Gaara." Jawab Temari singkat, "Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Tidak ada yang penting." Kataku, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok, ya. ku harap kalian masih punya persediaan bahan pelajaran."

"Tidak usah takut. Masih ada cukup banyak untuk sisa 3 hari ini."

Aku tersenyum sekenanya, "Selamat Malam." Aku pun meninggalkan kedai itu dan pulang.



Keesokan harinya aku kembali menemani mereka bertiga untuk mengajar kelas akademi. Sepertinya mereka sudah jadi favorit diantara para siswa. Terbukti dengan sudah siapnya anak-anak di halaman bahkan sebelum bel berdentang. Biasanya saja aku harus mencari mereka yang bersembunyi atau bahkan sampai harus menggunakan Kagemane no Jutsu pada mereka yang mau kabur. Wajah mereka sama cerahnya dengan mentari pagi, jadi heran….

Hari ini tampaknya 3 bersaudara itu menginginkan latihan 1 lawan 1 dari masing-masing siswa, mereka memilih 2 siswa maju ke depan dan memperagakan segala Jutsu yang mereka bisa. Hmm—Aku setuju dengan bagian ini. Anak-anak jadi tahu kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Ternyata mereka serius mengajar. Aku membuat catatan di bukuku tentang ide latih tanding yang sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku.

"Sibuk?" Aku terkejut mendapati Temari ada di depanku., "Apa yang kau tulis?" dia lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"—Hanya catatan biasa. Untuk laporan."

"Apa ada yang salah dari kami?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak ada—Malah aku rasa ide kalian menarik. Aku mencatat hanya karena harus menyerahkan laporan berkala pada Hokage, ini merepotkan."

Temari tertawa, "Kau memang orang yang seperti itu, ya? Lalu—Apa sejauh ini kami memuaskan dalam mengajar?"

"Setidaknya Hokage belum protes. Anggap saja kalian sudah berhasil." Aku menutup buku catatanku, "…. Menurut kalian, bagaimana perkembangan mereka?"

"Bagaimana ya—Pertama, memang agak susuah menyesuaikan keadaan disini, tapi mereka cepat tanggap, kok. Aku senang mengajar mereka."

"Ya—Aku juga lihat kau dan adik-adikmu itu cocok dengan anak kecil. Apa di Suna kalian juga sering mengajar di akademi?"

"Tidak sebegitu sering. Aku, Kankurou dan Gaara lebih sering mengambil misi luar untuk memulihkan kondisi Suna yang nyaris hancur." Saat itu aku melihat wajahnya agak lesu, "Banyak hal yang harus kami mulai dari awal lagi. di tambah, posisi Kage sedang tidak diminati di Suna, seluruh jajaran shinobi jadi tidak terorganisir dengan baik."

Aku teringat kalau Yondaime Kazekage adalah ayah mereka, dan Kage itu dibunuh oleh Orochimaru dalam konflik di ujian Chuunin beberapa bulan lalu, "Kalian—berencana mencari Orochimaru?"

Temari memandangku saat itu, "—Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

Aku heran dengan pertanyaannya, "Kau tanya kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin mencari orang yang telah membunuh ayahmu?"

Temari terdiam, lalu dia memandang 2 adiknya, "…. Ayah—ya?" Dia memandang ke langit, "Aku—Kami…. Sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir kalau ia adalah ayah kami. Sejak kecil, kami didik sebagai seorang shinobi mandiri. Bukan sebagai seorang anak. Karena itu—saat aku tahu kalau ayah tewas terbunuh—nuraniku hanya mengatakan kalau Suna hanya kehilangan seorang Kage, itu saja."

Suara riuh dari anak-anak terdengar jauh saat dia mengatakan hal itu. kenapa—dia begitu mudahnya mengatakan kalau 'Suna hanya kehilangan seorang Kage'? apa dia tidak merasa sedih atau apapun?

Seolah tahu pikiranku, Temari kemudian memandangku, "Kau pasti berfikir kalau aku ini berhati beku—Tapi apa kuasaku? Memang dalam ingatanku, ayah tak lebih dari atasan yang akan membutuhkan kami jika kami masih berguna dan akan membuang kami jika kami dirasa sudah tidak pantas digunakan lagi." Dia berdiri, "Kami bertiga—tidak hidup dalam sebuah keluarga seperti yang kau tahu." Setelah itu, dia pun kembali ke kerumunan anak-anak yang sudah bercorak coklat tanah.

Aku memandang punggung Temari, setelah mendengar kisahnya tadi aku baru sadar—Garis nasib yang mereka jalani, berbeda denganku. Mereka tidak mengenal apa yang dimaksud dengan keluarga. Yang mereka tahu—mereka terikat oleh darah. Hanya itu saja…. Dan itu terlalu menyedihkan. Membayangkan mereka terus bertahan hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu, terasa menyesakkan. Aku jadi berfikir—sungguh beruntung aku memiliki ayah dan ibu yang begitu memperhatikan aku, walau terkadang marah—itu pun demi aku. Apa gerangan yang akan terjadi padaku, kalau aku yang mengalami hal macam itu…. membayangkannya saja, aku sudah takut….

Kelas hari ini usai saat lonceng kota berdentang 2 kali. Aku pun langsung membubarkan anak-anak. Seperti biasa, yang tersisa setelah kelas usai hanyalah Temari. Gaara dan Kankurou sudah menghilang entah kemana. Temari menemaniku menuju ke kantor Hokage di lantai teratas gedung akademi. Katanya dia punya sesuatu yang harus dikatakan pada Tsunade-Sama.

Sampai di depan pintu kantornya, aku mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah diizinkan. Seperti biasa, aku lihat Hokage duduk di mejanya dikelilingi oleh dokumen yang entah apa isinya dan ditemani oleh orang kepercayaannya, Shizune-San. "Ini laporan untuk hari ini." Aku meletakkan laporan itu di mejanya.

"Terima kasih. Lalu—ada keperluan apa sampai kau ikut datang kemari, Temari?" Tanyanya pada Temari yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda. Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin bicara 4 mata dengan anda."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan Temari. Sepenting apa pembicaraannya hingga begini rahasia? Tapi sepertinya Tsunade-Sama paham, karena ia menyuruhku dan Shizune-San untuk keluar. Alhasil aku dan Shizune-San menunggu di luar ruangan sementara Temari bicara dengan Tsunade-Sama. Kira-kira 30 menit aku menunggu di luar bersama Shizune-San, akhirnya Temari pun keluar. Walau samar, aku lihat matanya sedikit memerah. Setelah berpamitan pada Hokage, aku dan Temari pun pergi.

Kami saling diam walau berjalan beriringan. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa saat ini. Setelah sampai di kota, akhirnya Temari buka suara juga.

"—Kau ada waktu?" Tanyanya.

"Ku rasa sampai jam 4 nanti aku senggang. Ada apa?"

"…. Mau tidak, menemani aku ngobrol sebentar?" Pintanya, "Tidak akan lama."

Melihatnya yang lesu begitu, aku jadi tidak tega untuk mengatakan tidak, maka aku pun mengiyakan ajakannya. Kami menuju ke kedai dango yang terletak di tepi sungai dan berbincang disana.

"Tadi—Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Hokage?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Temari menelan dango-nya yang pertama dan mulai bicara, "Aku—Hanya meminta sedikit masukan untuk Suna. Itu saja." Katanya.

"Apa benar? kalau memang itu saja—kenapa kau harus menangis?" Aku bertanya tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Tapi aku tahu, dia terkejut.

Hening sejenak sebelum dia mulai bercerita lagi, "…. Aku bingung—Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"…. Maksudmu?"

"—Gaara…. kau tahu sendiri bagaimana anak itu. kau pasti tahu kalau Gaara adalah Jinchuuriki."

Aku menoleh padanya, dia pun tengah memandangku.

"—Selama ini keberadaan Gaara di pertahankan hanya karena keinginan ayah dan juga ketidak mampuan para tetua Suna untuk mengenyahkannya." Aku hanya mendengarkan tanpa mencoba menyela, membiarkan dia bercerita terus. "Saat ini—Aku merasa anak itu semakin terasing saja. Setiap saat—sendiri. Di dalam kamarnya atau pergi sendiri entah kemana. Kau tahu—aku dan Kankurou ada di sana, tapi kami tidak pernah bisa ada di sisinya. Gaara adikku—tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Karena itu tadi aku bercerita banyak pada Tsunade-Sama. Beliau pernah bilang kalau aku bisa bicara apapun dengannya…."

Temari meneguk habis tehnya dan meminta 1 gelas lagi pada pelayan kedai itu, "Lega rasanya—Baru kali ini aku menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. 2 sekaligus." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Di Suna—Aku tidak punya tempat bicara."

"….. Lalu—kenapa aku?"

Temari sendiri kelihatan kaget, "—Benar juga…. Kalau dipikir…. Aku juga belum begitu kenal denganmu, ya?"

Alu memandangnya heran, "_Kalau begitu, kenapa cerita?_" Batinku sewot.

"Mungkin—Aku pikir kau tipe orang akan segera melupakan apa yang dibicarakan hari ini." Dia tertawa. Aku memandangnya terus, tampaknya dia merasa, "Maaf maaf—kau tersinggung, ya?" dia menahan tawanya, "Aku bohong kok. Aku cerita padamu—karena aku nyaman. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini sebelumnya." Dia mengambil teh yang diantarkan oleh pelayan kedai ini. "Ya-Pokoknya aku merasa senang saja." Dia pun meminum tehnya yang kedua.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, Nyaman…. Denganku? Baru sekali ada perempuan yang bilang begitu padaku. biasanya Ino selalu mencelaku, perempuan yang lain pun sepertinya tidak begitu menaruh perhatian padaku. Bagiku itu bukan masalah, tapi kenapa ya—waktu Temari bilang dia merasa senang bicara denganku, aku jadi bingung seperti ini.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Eh—Ah—Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku mengambil dango-ku dan menelan I tusuk sekaligus. Hasilnya—dengan sukses aku tesedak sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau itu apa-apaan? Makan dango langsung 3 sekaligus." Temari mengambilkan minum untukku. Aku menenggaklnya langsung habis, "—Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Aku memukul-mukul dadaku yang terasa sakit, "Haaa—Rasanya seperti akan mati saja." Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada-ada saja—kenapa kau makan seperti itu? kau mau memecahkan rekor makan dango?" Temari tertawa geli melihatku.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan begitu." Keluhku sambil terbatuk.

Temari masih tertawa. Dasar perempuan—sebentar nangis, sebentar tertawa. Membingungkan sekali. Tapi sejauh ini, aku melihatnya berbeda dengan perempuan kebanyakan. Biasanya mereka selalu jaim untuk menunjukkan apa yang mereka rasakan pada lawan jenisnya. Tapi Temari tidak—Dia memang seperti itu, dan sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang membuatku betah berlama-lama dengannya. Aku melirik Temari yang tampaknya sudah kembali seperti semula. Saat itu seekor tupai melompat dari pohon di samping kedai dan mendarat di pangkuan Temari.

"Wah—lucunya." Dia mengangkat tupai itu tinggi-tinggi, "Kau mau makan dango?" Seperti mengerti, tupai itu lalu bertengger di pundak Temari, "Ini." Dia memberi tupai itu sebutir dango dan tupai itu memakannya dengan senang.

Rupanya dia suka hewan. Tidak aku duga. Ku pikir dia itu wataknya keras sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ternyata bagaimanapun—dia itu tetap seorang perempuan, ya….

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Temari sambil terus memegangi tupai itu.

Sontak aku langsung gelagepan dan mengalihkan pandanganku, "A—Aku tidak melihatmu, kok." Kataku dengan cepat.

"Hmm—" Nada tidak yakin terdengar sangat jelas dari suaranya saat itu, "Baiklah—Kelihatannya kau sudah bosan bicara denganku. Aku pergi saja." Dia berdiri dan melepaskan tupai itu.

Entah kenapa, saat itu aku langsung menahannya, "Tu—Tunggu dulu, jangan pergi dulu!!" Kataku sambil berdiri juga. Beberapa detik aku mematung karena otakku belum merespon apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus mencegahnya.

Temari pun kelihatannya shock. Tapi setengah mati dia menahannya, "—Ada hal yang lain?"

"A—Tidak—Itu…." Aku bingung harus bicara apa. Lalu aku melihat tupai itu di dahan pohon yang sepertinya sedang mengejekku, "Ka—Kau suka binatang?"

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak begitu benci juga, sih? Kenapa?"

"Kalau ku ajak kau ke penangkaran rusa—Kau mau?"

"Penangkaran rusa? Ah—Yang kemarin dulu itu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku diminta ayah untuk merawat rusa-rusa itu. ku pikir—kalau kau sedang suntuk, berinteraksi dengan hewan dan menikmati alam itu bisa menjadi obat yang ampuh untuk menghilangkan stressmu."

Temari kelihatannya tertarik dengan tawaranku ini, dia lalu mengangguk dan menyetujui usulku, "Baiklah—Toh setelah ini aku tidak ada kerjaan lain."

"Ya—kalau begitu ayo." Aku membayar apa yang kami makan di kedai itu, lalu mengajaknya ke penangkaran rusa klan Nara.



"Banyak sekali rusa disini." Temari memendang takjub pada sekumpulan rusa yang ada di sisi sungai, "Berapa jumlah semuanya?"

"Sekitar 300 ekor, yang ada di sini hanyalah 1 kelompok saja."

"Banyak sekali. Untuk apa memelihara sebayak itu?"

"Tanduk dan daging rusa baik untuk pengobatan. Makanya Tsunade-Sama meminta kami untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kuantitas rusa di Konoha ini."

"Aku baru tahu kalau rusa sangat berguna." Temari melepas alas kaki dan juga kipas besinya lalu dia duduk di tepi sungai sambil memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air yang jernih itu, "Wah—Segar seperti di oase saja."

"Oase? Suna dekat dengan oase?'

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir dari mana kami dapat sumber air kalau tidak dari oase. Kapan-kapan kalau kau ke Suna, aku akan mengajakmu ke osae. Walau tidak seperti di Konoha, oase adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ditumbuhi tanaman di Suna."

"Ya—Kalau aku ke Sun, aku akan tagih janjimu." Aku duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku biasa memandang langit dari sini." Lalu aku berbaring di rumput yang hijau, "Berbaringlah—Langitnya sedang bagus." Kataku.

Dia pun rebahan di sebelahku dan memandang langit, "Birunya—Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau jadi pemalas begini. Kau tumbuh di lingkungan yang memanjakanmu," dia terkekeh.

Aku diam saja tidak menanggapinya. Lalu beberapa ekor rusa mendekat dan ikut duduk di dekat kami. Aku tidak pernah mangira akan mengajak orang lain kemari. Padahal Ino saja tidak aku izinkan untuk masuk ke penangkaran ini. Satu-satunya yang pernah aku ajak hanya Chouji saja. Aku heran dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa saat ini aku merasa sangat nyaman? Padahal biasanya aku tidak ingin ditemani siapapun kalau aku ke sini.

Aku melirik Temari yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut di tempat ini. Wajahku terasa panas, dan perasaanku aneh. Aku kembali memandang arakan awan yang bebas di atas sana. Sunyi diantara kami diisi oleh suara daun yang bergesek tertiup angin dan aliran air yang melewati sela bebatuan di sungai.

"Shikamaru—"

Aku menoleh padanya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Diingat-ingat baru sekali dia memanggil namaku. Biasanya hanya 'kau', 'kamu', atau yang paling parah adalah 'Tuan Cengeng'. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memanggilku dengan benar? "—Ada apa?"

Dia tersenyum lebar padaku, "Terima kasih, ya." Katanya singkat.

"….. Tidak perlu sampai begitu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Aku kembali memandang langit karena aku rasa, kalau aku terus memandangku, wajahku bisa meleleh.

Setelah itu, kami sama-sama diam dan menikmati alam di sore itu. Bersama dengan seseorang disaat seperti ini tidak jelek juga. Mungkin kali lain aku akan mengajaknya lagi ke sini. Dan sore hariku saat ini berjalan berbeda dengan sore yang biasa aku habiskan seorang diri. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan perbedaan ini—karena sebetulnya… aku merasa sangat—sangat senang….



14


End file.
